Fright-Rags Ghostbusters related merchandise
Fright-Rags is developing Ghostbusters related merchandise for release in the fall of 2019. Previously, Fright-Rags had released the "There Is No Dana...Only Zuul!!" T-Shirt in 2007Proton Charging (Fan Site) via Google cache (Archived Jun 21, 2007), and reissued it in 2012Proton Charging (Fan Site) of Facebook on July 1, 2012, and a one day sale of Ain't Afraid of No Ghost T-Shirt on June 6 2014Fright-Rags Official Instagram - June 6, 2014 before the major licensed line of merchandise was released. List of Items *There Is No Dana...Only Zuul!! T-Shirt **(Small, Medium, Large, X-Large, 2X-Large, 3X-Large)Fright-Rags Official Website- There Is No Dana, Only Zuul (Archived via Internet Archive Wayback Machine, date August 8, 2007) *Ain't Afraid of No Ghost T-Shirt (One day sale, June 6, 2014) *Slimer Mini Mask *Stay Puft Mini Mask *Ghostbusters T-Shirt - Artwork by Justin Osbourn **(Small, Medium, Large, X-Large, 2X-Large, 3X-Large, 4X-Large, 5X-Large) *Ghostbusters Womens T-Shirt - Artwork by Justin Osbourn **(X-Small, Small, Medium, Large, X-Large) *Who Ya Gonna Call? T-Shirt - Artwork by Justin Osbourn **(Small, Medium, Large, X-Large, 2X-Large, 3X-Large, 4X-Large, 5X-Large) *Who Ya Gonna Call? Womens T-Shirt - Artwork by Justin Osbourn **(X-Small, Small, Medium, Large, X-Large) *Gozerhead T-Shirt - Artwork by Kyle Crawford **(Small, Medium, Large, X-Large, 2X-Large, 3X-Large, 4X-Large, 5X-Large) *Gozerhead Baseball T-Shirt - Artwork by Kyle Crawford **(Small, Medium, Large, X-Large, 2X-Large) *Cleaning Up The Town T-Shirt - Artwork by Kyle Crawford **(Small, Medium, Large, X-Large, 2X-Large, 3X-Large, 4X-Large, 5X-Large) *Ghostbusters Enamel Pin Blind Box (Trap Edition) - Pin Artwork by Matt Ryan Tobin, Box Design by Joe Guy Allard **which includes possible pins: ***Library Ghost ***Gozer ***Stay Puft ***Terror Dog ***Roasted Stay Puft ***Slimer ***Slimer (Glow in the Dark) *Ghostbusters Socks - Designed by Joe Guy Allard Trivia *Slimer Mini Mask package is based on Kenner's toys packaging including the front Slimer illustration art from Green Ghost toy front card and the side art showing a text bubble like the Slimed Heroes line text. *Stay Puft Mini Mask packaging is somewhat based on the bag of marshmallows seen in the first Ghostbusters film. References External Links *Fright-Rags Official Website Gallery ThereIsNoDanaOnlyZuulTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Photo of front "There Is No Dana...Only Zuul!!" T-Shirt ThereIsNoDanaOnlyZuulTShirtByFrightRagsSc02.jpg|Photo of back "There Is No Dana...Only Zuul!!" T-Shirt PromoImageOfThereIsNoDanaOnlyZuulDesignTShirtByFrightRagsSc02.jpg|Promo Image of There Is No Dana...Only Zuul!! T-Shirt Design PromoImageOfAintAfraidOfNoGhostTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Ain't Afraid of No Ghost T-Shirt PromoImageOfAintAfraidOfNoGhostTShirtDesignByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Ain't Afraid of No Ghost T-Shirt Design PromoImageOfSlimerMiniMaskByFrightRagsSc01.png|Promo Image of Slimer Mini Mask PromoImageOfStayPuftMiniMaskByFrightRagsSc01.png|Promo Image of Stay Puft Mini Mask PromoImageOfGhostbustersTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Ghostbusters T-Shirt PromoImageOfGhostbustersWomensTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Ghostbusters Womens T-Shirt PromoImageOfGhostbustersTShirtDesignByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Ghostbusters T-Shirt Design PromoImageOfWhoYaGonnaCallTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Who Ya Gonna Call? T-Shirt PromoImageOfWhoYaGonnaCallWomensTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Who Ya Gonna Call? Womens T-Shirt PromoImageOfWhoYaGonnaCallDesignTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Who Ya Gonna Call? T-Shirt Design PromoImageOfGozerheadTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Gozerhead T-Shirt PromoImageOfGozerheadBaseballTeeShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Gozerhead Baseball T-Shirt PromoImageOfGozerheadDesignTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Gozerhead T-Shirt Design PromoImageOfCleaningUpTheTownTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Cleaning Up The Town T-Shirt PromoImageOfCleaningUpTheTownDesignTShirtByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Cleaning Up The Town T-Shirt Design PromoImageOfGhostbustersEnamelPinsBlindBoxByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Ghostbusters Enamel Pin Blind Box PromoImageOfGhostbustersEnamelPinsBlindBoxByFrightRagsSc02.jpg| PromoImageOfGhostbustersEnamelPinsBlindBoxByFrightRagsSc03.jpg| PromoImageOfGhostbustersSocksByFrightRagsSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Ghostbusters Socks Category:GB 35th Merchandise Category:Promotional Items Category:Apparel